


pleasure

by darkemberdagger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10 different scenarios of very gentle sin, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Smut with a lot of feelings and bonding and heart lol, and it became this, just a little dash of angst in some parts, love making, this started as a writing exercise about writing new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara, Lena, and the different ways they connect with each other. Sexually.OR who says making love can't be hot? Ten ways the two of them learn something new.





	pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> here we go

“Ready?” Lena asks as she trails hot kisses along Kara’s neck.

Kara quickly nods, lips twitching when she feels Lena’s smile. She’s been ready since the moment Lena brought it up a few weeks ago in this very spot, head between Kara’s legs as she grasped the bedsheets helplessly.

She had wanted to know more but Lena’s tongue proved a worthy distraction.

“So I just…I have to-” Kara hesitates. Lena pulls back, eyebrow raised and underwear clad hips shifting from where they’re straddled on Kara’s lap.

She sees the wetness that managed to seep through on Lena’s inner thighs, feels her own arousal drip at the sight and bites back a moan.

Lena, savvy business woman that she is, sees an opportunity and takes it as she lightly runs her finger through Kara’s folds.

Her moan is unrestrained this time.

“Lena,” Kara whines, “you’re going to build me up too fast.”

A nip at her jaw. “Sorry. You were saying?”

“You’ll show me what to do?” She asks softly. Her thumb brushes over a straining nipple as Lena gasps before unsure hands settle on Lena’s hips.

“Of course, darling.” Lena’s hands reach around to unclasp Kara’s bra, removing it in one go and kissing her forehead. “We’ll figure it out together.” She kisses Kara and then moves back on the bed, sitting across from her. “Help me out of my underwear?” She winks.

Kara’s in front of her in a blink and the fabric tears easily. Lena spreads her legs, shivering at the sudden cold and the look in Kara’s eyes.

“So based on my research-”

“ _Research_?” Lena’s delighted.

“Uhh…” Kara hurries. “From what I saw, it’s usually hard to do this face to face. You can’t really move?” That doesn’t stop Kara from sitting in front of Lena and following her movements, one leg over hers and the other underneath.

Her breath is quick at the sight of them and after listening, Lena’s is too.

“Yes but your strength would make that a non-issue, right?” Lena’s hands squeeze her arms as she nods. Kara flexes and hears a quiet _fuck_. “I want to feel you, Kara.”

Kara licks her lips and Lena’s hands don’t stray as Kara wraps her arms around her waist.

She tugs Lena closer and whimpers when they press together.

It felt like nothing Kara’s experienced before. Feeling Lena so intimately, their arousal mixing and making a mess, Lena’s harsh panting in her ear…

Kara needs _more_.

She gives an experimental thrust of her hips, gently to get a feel for it, and Lena makes a sound that sets Kara on fire.

She thrusts her hips more firmly as she moves Lena’s hips with hers and Lena kisses her, hands fisting in blonde hair as she tugs.

They’re sliding against each other, collective wetness soaking the sheets below and Lena sighing and biting her bottom lip when their clits brush together.

Kara moves _up down up down up down_ , heat coiling tightly in her belly and Lena’s sounds spurring her faster.

It’s all so much. Being with Lena like this, feeling Lena spread her legs even further to feel more of Kara, the way she’s holding Kara tight and kissing her with fervor.

It’s almost too much. Kara can already feel herself on the brink of orgasm.

_It’s been like 30 seconds_

_I can’t come in just 30 seconds_

She reluctantly slows her hips, hoping to last a little longer, and Lena gives an uncharacteristic whine.

“Kara, why did you…” Lena’s voice is strained, “is it your powers? Do we need to stop?”

Kara shakes her head and tucks it into Lena’s neck. “No, not that. I just…” Kara pants, her need growing, “I’m already about to…”

She trails off but Lena has no trouble filling in the blanks. She kisses Kara’s forehead.

“Come for me, Kara. It’s okay. I want you to come for me.”

Kara moans against Lena’s neck as her hips pick up the pace again.

It takes only a few more frantic thrusts before Kara comes, shuddering in Lena’s arms.

She takes five seconds to bask in the afterglow before sucking on that spot by Lena’s collarbone that turns her into jelly and moves her hips once more, this time not stopping until Lena does her best to leave scratches down her back and Kara feels Lena come against her.

They stay like that for a bit. Holding each other and sharing kisses and Kara vows that the next time they do this, she’ll last for at least a minute.

//

“I don’t own any.” Lena explains as she hands Kara a scarf. “I never liked the idea of being bound by handcuffs. Of not being able to escape.” She licks her lips. “Putting that much faith in someone…I’ve learned my lesson.”

Kara looks at the expensive blue silk in her hand, gulps, and turns back to her. “But you’re okay with a scarf?”

“Lex and I were taught from a young age how to get out of all sorts of knots in case we were ever held for ransom.”

Kara opens her mouth. Closes it. Stories about Lena’s childhood always gave her a funny feeling.

“I doubt this is what they thought I would use the training for, though.” Lena quips and Kara chokes on a laugh.

A few seconds of silence pass.

Lena moves closer. “We won’t do this if you’re uncomfortable.”

That snaps Kara out of her stupor. “No, no, I’m…I’m interested.” Kara touches Lena’s arm. “I just, you’re sure?”

Lena tucks a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. “I am.”

Kara nods. “Okay.”

A few minutes later, they’re both naked and Lena’s climbing onto the bed.

Kara doesn’t join her. “Tell me the safe words again.”

“Green is keep going. Yellow is slow down. And red means stop immediately.” This is the third time Kara’s asked her to repeat the rules.

Lena appreciates it. It means so much that Kara is adamant in reassuring that Lena’s the one in control. But the anticipation is starting to get to her.

Kara’s next to her now, gently lifting Lena’s arms and placing her wrists by the headboard railing before securing the scarf. “How is it?”

Lena pulls. The knot is secure but still loose enough to not cut off circulation. “Perfect.”

“Good. What are the words?”

“ _Kara_!”

“What! You’re the same way, making me repeat _tangerine_ over and over.”

“That’s if you feel like you won’t be able to control your powers and want to stop. It’s different.”

“I don’t see how when we’re both making sure-”

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.” Kara’s eyebrows shoot up but she lays next to her and obliges. “I promise, the _second_ I want it to stop, I’ll say red.”

“Okay.” Kara kisses her again, this time deeper and when Lena feels Kara’s tongue against her lips, she gladly accepts.

Tongues play with each other as Kara moves on top of her, blonde hair covering their faces. One hand is cupping Lena’s cheek, the other squeezing her breast in a way that makes a thrill of pleasure shoot right to her core and she realizes belatedly that Kara is hovering.

Lena bites her lip as she makes her way down, moans when Kara runs a tongue over her unattended breast before _finally_ taking a nipple into her mouth.

Lena tugs hard on the scarf as her arousal grows, says _Green, green!_ when she feels Kara hesitate.

She groans when Kara blows cold air onto her before sucking her nipple again and rolling the other one between her fingers.

Kara’s…admiration of her boobs wasn’t a secret to anyone. She’s even heard Alex tease her about it once, to Kara’s horror. And the first time Lena had put Kara’s hands on her breasts, she thought she saw tears in her eyes. Kara knew that her right one was bigger, her left more sensitive, how much pressure would make her toes curl…Kara was an expert with how much time she spent attending to them.

Problem was, Kara could spend _all_ her time attending to them and the heat between Lena’s legs would not stand for that.

“Kara.” Lena goes to grab her head and gasps when her arms pull at the restraint. She almost forgot. “Kara, please.” She cants her hips.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara mutters, kissing her. “I got carried away. They feel different with your arms stretched above your head.” She settles squarely beneath Lena’s legs, separating them further and they both hiss when Kara touches her. “Rao, you’re wet.” Her fingers tease lightly and Lena uses the scarf as leverage to arch her hips higher into Kara’s hand. “And impatient.”

Kara pushes one finger inside slowly before circling her clit.

She shudders and Kara adds another finger, allowing Lena to adjust before getting into rhythm.

Lena feels _exposed_. Body stretched out in front of Kara with no way to hide, legs pushed wide open as Kara pounds into her at a relentless pace, nibbling on her earlobe as the bed creaks.

Then without breaking her stride, Kara takes her right leg and places it over her shoulder and Lena cries out at the feeling of Kara hitting deep inside her.

She’s moaning loud, barely able to catch her breath long enough to mutter a quick _yellow_ when Kara begins to lift her other leg. It’s immediately dropped and Kara bites an apology on her knee. She’s vaguely aware of the irritated skin on her wrists from pulling so hard, her attention focused on Kara. Kara’s mouth kissing her leg, Kara’s breasts bouncing with her movement, Kara’s thumb making practiced swipes at her clit that causes her to build and build…

Kara’s fingers finding that one spot far inside her that causes Lena to yell as she comes, more wetness gushing onto Kara’s hand than normal.

Kara groans at the display, gently removing her hand when Lena’s stopped shaking to lick the shine from her arm and Lena feels a twinge in her clit. Kara kisses her once, twice, and again, before reaching up and untying the scarf. She clicks her tongue at the red marks on her wrists before kissing them.

The unmistakable care on her face makes Lena’s heart sing.

“Here.” Kara blows on her own hands and cuddles against her, slowly guiding Lena’s hands to hers. Lena sighs in relief and rolls her shoulders, muscles sore after being tied for so long, and she hums at Kara’s cold hands on her wrists.

“Thank you.” Lena curls into her as much as she can with their arms being connected awkwardly.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks. “You were perfect. Was there anything else you didn’t like? I’m sorry about the leg thing, I didn’t-”

“Kara.” Lena kisses her. “You were amazing.”

Kara smiles, satisfied. “Yeah, I did see some evidence of that at the end.”

This time, Lena kisses her to shut her up.

//

They’re barely through the penthouse door and Lena’s already trying to take her clothes off.

It had to do with the blue dress she has on. There was something about the sleeveless, slightly more revealing than she usually wears dress that made Lena unable to keep her hands to herself. The same could be said for alcohol, of which they’d just had a lot of at James’ birthday party.

The first time Lena had seen her in it, when Kara was shy and uncertain and hoping that the woman who wore clothes out of a fashion magazine would give it a thumbs up, it had ended up on the floor and Lena’s approval was made known well into the night.

Mouth hot against hers, they move further along the hallway before Lena decides the bedroom is too far and pushes her hand on Kara’s chest. She gets the message and the second her back hits the wall, Lena’s sucks hard on her neck and she hums. Purses fall to the floor and the automatic security lights that turn on whenever the front door opens begin to dim. Kara nearly breaks the switch as she turns it on before her hands curl in Lena’s hair. She may be able to see in the dark but Lena not so much.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all night.” Lena murmurs. Her hands travel on Kara’s waist, unable to touch only one part of her. “When I got to the party and saw you in it, all I could think of was getting you out of it. I was so close to just dragging you to the bathroom.” Kara moans as Lena hikes the dress up. “Is that why you wore it? You know what it does to me.” Kara kisses her desperately, Lena’s words causing her thighs to squeeze tight together to relieve some of her arousal. It’s utterly useless. In fact, she feels herself getting wetter and her legs feel almost unsteady. Lena grabs her ass and pulls back, slightly taller than Kara in her sinfully high heels. “Were you trying to tease me?”

She had been, hoping it would lead to exactly this. “You’re the one teasing me now.” Kara touches their noses together.

“Well then,” Lena smirks. “let’s fix that.” Lena reaches around her back and unzips her. The dress falls and Kara kicks it away and removes her underwear and shoes while Lena takes off her bra. Lena, still completely dressed, looks at her in all her naked glory and bites her lip. “You’re so beautiful.” Lena whispers against her lips and it’s a soft moment before Lena’s kissing her again and telling her to turn around and move to the right.

Kara does as she asks and finds herself in front of a full length mirror.

Hands stretched out in front of her, Kara could come from the sight alone.

They’ve never done this. Never watched themselves have sex before. Her hair’s a mess, half falling out of its bun, lipstick smeared in two shades and glasses slightly askew but her focus shifts when Lena presses flush against her, the feel of her clothes against her back a maddening tease.

“Kara.” Lena pants against her neck and both hands move up to lightly squeeze breasts. Kara moans, arching into the touch. She moves her head to the side and Lena immediately licks along her shoulder up to her jaw.

“Lena, _please_.” Her voice is needy and thankfully, Lena notices. Kara watches Lena’s hand move down and her body’s electrified when she cups her.

She doesn’t remember when she decided to fuck herself on Lena’s fingers but she sees herself doing so, watching her body move frantically up and down, legs spreading until she feels Lena’s entire palm against her.

Kara watches Lena’s face in the mirror, mouth open and pressed against Kara’s cheek and helplessly turned on watching Kara, feels the way Lena’s hips are grinding hard on her ass. One of Kara’s hands joins Lena’s on top of her breast and she cries out in pleasure when Lena finally enters her.

She’s never gotten to see how Lena’s hand moves when she’s inside her. How her wrist moves in almost a circular fashion as she expertly works Kara up with two fingers as her palm adds much needed pressure to her clit. It’s a sight that will stay with her and she knows the next time she finds herself with her own hand between her legs, she’ll think of this moment.

She squeezes Lena’s hand. Moans when she goes faster.

“Lena, oh right, right there, ah, _Lena_!”

“Fuck, Kara, Kara…”

She feels Lena’s hand start to tremble. Whether it’s exhaustion or her own need, Kara doesn’t know but no matter. Her body is tense and her eyes close when she feels herself about to tip over the edge.

Lena’s mouth is against her ear, nudging her glasses. “Open your eyes, please? I want you to see how beautiful you are when you come.”

Kara moans as she wrenches her eyes open and she looks into Lena’s eyes in the mirror as she comes.

It’s intense. They don’t break eye contact and Kara is sent into a second, smaller orgasm from how intimate it is.

It takes a while for the shaking to stop, Lena’s hand moving from her breast to hold Kara against her body and Kara only looks away when she leans against the mirror.

Lena follows, leaving loving kisses on her shoulder and Kara doesn’t ever want to move.

//

She hears boots land on the balcony and adjusts her outfit one last time before tying her coat. Fingers run through her let down hair quickly before the door to the balcony opens.

“It’s late, Miss Luthor. I’m surprised you’re still at work.”

She turns around. Supergirl stands in the doorway, heroic and solid, a red and blue beacon of hope against the black sky.

“CEOs don’t follow normal business hours, I’m afraid.” She perches herself against her desk, arms crossed. “I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

Supergirl nods, takes a step towards her. “I can imagine.” Another step.

She shifts against the desk, hands coming to rest by her sides. “Why are you here, Supergirl? Business?”

The hero shakes her head. They’re less than a foot apart.

She gulps, the badly concealed desire on the blonde’s face making her stomach tighten. “Pleasure?” It comes out breathy.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Miss Luthor.” Supergirl says. “Day or night, awake, asleep, it doesn’t matter. All my thoughts lead back here.” The lust in the hero’s voice is making her head foggy. “What you’d look like. _Taste_ like. What you’d sound like when you…” A moan escapes her, head falling back when hands grip her waist. “I just need to know.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She squeezes the hero’s arms, shivering at feeling the well-defined muscle. Blue eyes roam over her body and Lena feels her nipples stiffen when the heated gaze lands on her breasts. Supergirl gulps and she wonders if she knows. “Our families…It’s crazy.”

“But do you want to?” Supergirl’s hands are at the belt of her coat, waiting.

“ _Yes_.” She hisses.

The knot’s undone before she can blink and hands go to remove her coat before they abruptly stop and she hears a sharp gasp.

She smiles. Ah, her outfit.

The only thing she’s wearing underneath the coat is a black lingerie one piece which begins by barely covering her breasts and ends as lace that she’s fairly certain won’t be intact come morning.

Supergirl’s breathing is fast and shallow, the only sign that the hero’s still functioning, so she takes the opportunity to remove her coat and lay it on the chair next to her while the hero tries to get her bearings.

Supergirl’s frozen in front of her one moment. The next, she’s on her back staring up at the ceiling from her desk and Supergirl’s kissing her.

“Did you wear this for me?” Supergirl asks. “Were you hoping I’d come to your office tonight?”

She moans as lips explore her chest, certain marks are being left and she fists her hands into the cape to tug her closer. “I always hoped you’d visit.” She feels a powerful thigh between her legs and her hips buck. “I always imagined… _please_ , I need you Supergirl.”

There’s a low groan and she hears a rip below her.

Yup, she knew it.

She feels the superhero’s fingers against her, strong and gentle, and it’s so exquisite, she’s surprised she still has the sense to lift up Supergirl’s skirt and push aside her underwear.

“You’re soaking.” She moves her hips in tandem with Supergirl’s, their hands thrusting with the same speed.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Is whispered against her lips and she leans up to kiss the woman above her, fingers moving hard and fast in a contest to see who can get the other one to come first.

She doesn’t know who wins. Only sees Supergirl pitch forward before her own eyes close and her hips lift off the table from the strength of her orgasm.

They’re both shaking and Supergirl tucks her face into her neck while their hands stay buried.

She feels an exhale and “I had no idea it would be like that.”

Lena smiles. “Told you it could be fun.”

Kara lifts her head, kisses Lena again before looking down and licking her lips. “Were you wearing this all day?”

“Of course not. I changed a little before you said you’d be here.” She can’t help but smirk. “Do you like it?”

Kara lays her head on Lena’s chest, kisses a blooming mark. “What do you think?”

//

She hates flying. Hates being so high up, hates having no control, hates how many times she’s almost met her end in the air.

That being said, she’s always had a self destructive pattern and it’s crossed her mind more than once this trip. The idea won’t leave her alone, her mind having decided that Lena’s best opportunity to do it was _now_ while they were on vacation. They were at one of the many Luthor properties, this one being close to home in Washington state and it was one of Lena’s favorites because of how private it is. No neighbors around for miles.

No one who could see them.

Kara’s in bed next to her, responding to a text from Alex about the crime in National City today, and Lena turns towards her.

“Will you take me flying?”

Kara freezes mid response. Puts her phone down between them and faces Lena. “You want to go flying?”

Lena nods.

“You…want to go…flying?”

“Yes.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“In the air?” Kara raises her hand, as if that’ll clear up the confusion.

“Yes.”

“But…you never seemed to like flying?” Lena sees the crinkle. “Even when I’ve saved your life, you hated that we were flying.”

“But this is different, Kara.” Lena moves closer, head resting on her hand as the other draws patterns on Kara’s pajama top. “I want you to take me _flying_.” Lena kisses her cheek.

“ _Oh_.” Kara fidgets, breathes deep. “You’re not worried someone will see?”

“No one’s around but you can check for yourself.”

Kara does, closing her eyes and listening to the surrounding area and not for the first time, Lena’s overcome that this powerful being has chosen her. Loves _her_.

Kara grabs her hand, her heartbeat giving her away. After a second, she opens her eyes and smiles.

“Grab your coat.”

They’re in the backyard, Kara in her super suit and Lena feeling oddly dressed in a jacket and shorts.

“So, just,” Kara makes a sweeping _up_ movement with her hands and Lena knows exactly what to do, having done it many times before.

She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and jumps, legs wrapping around Kara’s hips as hands hold under her thighs.

Lena bends down to kiss her and she loses herself in it for a bit because she doesn’t notice Kara begin to hover three feet off the ground.

When she does, Lena yelps.

“Warn me!” she says.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kara tells her. She lifts Lena up a little bit but before she can ask why, she realizes Kara is sitting cross legged. She settles Lena onto her lap. “Now you can sit.”

Lena hums in appreciation. “Thank you.” She cups Kara’s face. “I’m still not going to let go though.” Lena quips, legs secure around Kara.

“Neither will I.” Kara’s response is serious and her arms are locked around Lena like, well, _steel_. “Are you ready?”

Lena nods and Kara lifts off slowly.

The higher they go, the more Lena’s anxiety starts to creep in. Kara stops. “Should we go back? It’s okay.”

Part of Lena does want to feel the ground beneath her feet. But Lena looks at Kara, thinks about how this woman of the stars is taking her to meet them, how she’ll be okay because she’s with Kara.

Lena shakes her head. “I want this. I really do.” Kara must see she’s being honest because she starts flying again.

They go a little higher until they’re surrounded by stars. Lena forgets her fear as she looks around in amazement.

“It’s beautiful.” She breathes.

“It is.” Kara’s looking at her.

Lena’s mouth is still in a smile when she presses her lips to Kara’s.

It’s sweet. It’s passionate. It’s messy when Kara’s fingers touch the hem of her shorts.

“Oh, uh,” Kara breaks the kiss. “I don’t think we thought this through.” Lena looks down and sees what she means.

The angle is too awkward. Kara’s hand is on her but she doesn’t have room to move her arm.

Lena grunts. “Huh.”

Kara looks between them for a few seconds before her face lights up. “Oh!” She smiles. “Duh.”

Lena’s about to tease Supergirl for saying _duh_ when Kara’s fingers begin to vibrate.

“Ah, Kara!” Lena cries out, head thrown back as her body trills in ecstasy. Her hips move in a frenzy, jerking up and down as Kara changes speeds without warning.

She’s loud. Very loud. God, her moans sound almost pornographic but they’re in the middle of the stars and her girlfriend pretty much has vibrators for fingers so Lena thinks she’s doing pretty well.

Kara goes faster and Lena’s hands hurt from gripping Kara’s shoulders so hard as she comes screaming _Kara_ back into space.

Kara kisses the mole on her neck, then the smaller one below and back up again. “Should I continue?”

Lena laughs, rests her head on top of Kara’s. “I’m too sensitive.”

“Okay.”

They stay in the air a few minutes longer until Lena shivers, this time from the cold. Kara wraps her cape around them and they descend.

//

Relax and breathe. That was the last piece of advice Kara had read before she quickly closed the article and deleted her browser history six times, convinced someone would sneak up on her in her empty apartment and see what she was reading.

Relax and breathe.

She breathes, closing her eyes and practicing a long used stress relief exercise where she lists details about her current situation. Inarguable facts to calm her mind.

_I’m lying down on my bed_

_I’m naked_

_Lena’s here_

_I love Lena_

_Lena just slid a pillow under my butt and squeezed my knee_

_I can hear her walking into the bathroom_

_She’s probably grabbing the plug_

_Breathe, breathe, keep breathing_

_I brought up the idea of trying anal_

_It was surprising for both of us_

_We agreed I would try it first because it would be easier for me_

_I can back out any time I want_

_Lena’s calling my name_

Kara opens her eyes. Lena’s giving her a worried look.

“Are you alright?” She’s sitting by Kara’s feet. “It’s completely okay if you’ve changed you mind.”

Kara toes at Lena’s hip. “I know. I’m a little nervous.” Kara breathes, the exercise helping her to relax. “But I’m also excited?”

Lena smiles. “Good.” She reaches to the side and grabs a bottle of lube, taps Kara’s leg. “Spread ’em.”

She does, grinning. “Yes, ma’am.” Lena snorts, fumbling with the cap of the bottle.

It was another thing they had tried but it didn’t take, both of them laughing too hard halfway through to continue.

Lena’s lying on her stomach between Kara’s legs now, the sight making her wet and she gasps when Lena kisses her folds, soft and oddly loving.

She pulls back, a sheen on her lips. “Well that’s one area that definitely doesn’t need lube.”

Kara gives a laugh, which becomes high pitched when she feels a slick thumb circle her anus.

The thumb stops. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just relax.” Kara nods and Lena moves again.

It feels nice, she realizes in relief. Granted, Lena hasn’t inserted the plug yet but they’re off to a good start.

“I’m going to lube the plug now.”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t the pain she was worried about, since there would obviously be none. But she needed to relax her muscles so that she doesn’t cause any damage. Sex has never been a big problem. She gets enthusiastic with Lena, very much so, but she’s always in control.

But the anticipation of the taboo, of Lena doing this to her, of feeling something in both…

She moans a little and Lena pecks her thigh.

“Should we start?”

“Yes.” It’s breathy and she hears Lena gulp.

The plug’s small, _perfect for first timers!_ is what it said on the 2-pack they bought, but it certainly doesn’t feel it as the head peeks inside.

Lena stops, letting her adjust and continues at Kara’s say so.

Oh, it’s… _oh_.

It’s stretching her open and she gently lifts her hips, making it easier for Lena to insert the toy in her ass.

They’re past the head, the toy curving inside her and getting smaller as it reaches the base.

It…Oh Rao, it feels _good_.

She feels the base against her ass, feels Lena’s fingers and for the first time notices Lena’s heartbeat going wild and her breathing’s heavy.

Kara can only imagine what she looks like, spread in front of Lena, wet and ready and stretched around a toy.

“Are you…do I-”

“Yes, please yes… _fuck_!”

Lena moans and her mouth is on Kara again, tongue swiping up before her lips suck her clit.

Kara makes a sound, both hands finding Lena’s hair, the feel of her muscles contracting around the toy as Lena eats her out a bliss she wasn’t prepared for.

She wants to feel her fingers too.

“Lena, your, ah, ah, your fingers…”

Lena’s happy to oblige, one finger entering her and Kara almost screams at the added sensation.

She feels full. So, so _full_ with Lena’s lips on her clit, finger inside her and the toy in her ass pushing her walls closer together so that Lena’s presence is so much _bigger_.

Lena pulls her mouth away, resting her head on Kara’s shaking thigh as she adds another finger.

“Oh God Kara, you’re so tight.”

Her words tip Kara over the edge. She comes, hips lifting off the bed and Lena’s name loud on her lips as she shakes.

Lena guides her through it, movements slowing down until she’s stopped trembling. Lena’s looking at Kara with adoration on her face and Kara lightly tugs at her hair.

Lena crawls to her and they kiss lazily for a bit before she lays against Kara’s chest.

She feels Lena’s hands on the base, a silent question. Kara nods and exhales slowly as it’s gently pulled out and tossed onto the sheet.

“That was something else.” Kara tells her. She feels Lena’s laugh.

“No kidding. You’re probably the only person who could do that the first time without it hurting.” Lena pauses, glossy lips twitching. “Well, there is _one_ other person-”

“Lena!”

//

If she has to make small talk with one more condescending, self important business man tonight, Lena’s going to go up to the roof and fling herself off.

It’s a Friday night and she’s spending it as the guest of honor at a gala thrown by the Governor.

Well, one of the guests of honor. Lena looks away from Jess, who’s sitting at the table and emailing back and forth about an issue in her schedule -even though Lena invited Jess as her plus one in order to enjoy herself and _not_ as Lena’s assistant- and sees Kara stalking the buffet table. There’s a warmth in her chest as she watches Kara stare longingly at the food, aware that Supergirl can’t be seen stuffing her face with chicken wings.

The gala was a brilliant re-election move, Lena had to admit. A Luthor and a Super being honored together had caused the media to blow up and anyone who was anyone had been eager to attend, leading to sizable donations for the Governor’s campaign.

Lena watches as Kara sneaks another shrimp while she thinks no one is looking and laughs. Kara turns at the sound and they share a moment across the room before Kara’s smile falters and she turns away.

The expected wave of sadness hits her harder than she thought it would.

They weren’t out with their relationship. Not as Lena Luthor and Supergirl, of course. That would be dangerous and absurd. But her relationship with Kara was also not known and decided by them both it was best left out of the public eye.

It was easier when Kara could be her plus one and they could still act as friends, albeit holding each other’s hands underneath the table sometimes. But every interaction she’s had with Supergirl has been watched like a hawk by drama-driven people waiting for the two of them to clash and it’s draining her.

She’ll keep up the charade for as long as it’s necessary, she’s positive. They both will. It keeps them safe and reduces the risk of Kara’s secret identity being figured out. But tonight, exchanging scripted small talk and smiles that can’t look too friendly takes its toll on her.

Perhaps because it’s their anniversary. And they have to spend it like they’re not in love.

Lena excuses herself and makes her way to the thankfully empty restroom.

She’s washing her hands when the door opens and instead of a tipsy party guest, it’s Kara.

Kara closes the door behind her, leans against it. “Hey.”

Lena picks at imaginary lint. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?”

Lena looks up. Kara’s face is open and honest and truth is out of her without thought. “It’s harder than I thought it would be.”

“I know.” Kara tilts her head towards the door in concentration –Lena recognizes that look, Kara’s checking if anyone’s lingering outside- and walks towards her. She grabs Lena’s hands into her own. “You look beautiful.” Blue eyes take in her newly-purchased long black gown.

Lena smiles. “So do you.”

“Are you enjoying the party?”

“I’ve had to fend off several patronizing men asking me to invest in their companies and I’m pretty sure Jess is having as much fun as I am. You?”

“Spent the whole time posing for photos and listening to people mutter anti-alien sentiments under their breath. Same old, same old.”

Lena _tsks_ and raises their hands, kissing Kara’s knuckles. “I’m so sorry.”

Kara gives a sad little shrug. “I’ve gotten used to it.”

“This-” Lena shakes her head. “This isn’t how I wanted to spend today. I wanted to be with you at one of our places with too much take out and a stupid movie on and…”

“I know, I know.” Kara presses her forehead to Lena’s and she quiets. “Me too.”

This display of affection is foolish. They’re in public and anyone can walk in.

Instead of separating, Kara pulls her into the nearest bathroom stall.

The wall is cold against her back, Kara’s kisses tasting desperate as Lena whimpers against her lips.

They don’t have much time. They’re giving speeches later and the planners will be looking for them soon. They shouldn’t be doing this at all.

Kara hikes her dress around her hips and Lena lifts up the red skirt.

Thighs slot against each other as they moan into each other’s mouths, underwear adding friction as they move their legs fast.

Lena’s adventurous but she’s never done anything like this before. Never had sex with the possibility of getting caught. Not with her last name.

Then she met Kara Zor-El and found herself wanting to do a lot of things she never thought she would.

“I love you.” Kara’s voice is strained and Lena pants.

“I love you too.” The kiss is fierce, their thighs against each other even more so and she whispers “I…I’m close, I-”

Kara freezes, effectively halting their movement and tucks her face into Lena’s neck while covering Lena’s mouth with her hand.

The door opens. Lena stops breathing.

It’s two women, fairly drunk by the sound of it.

“Ugh.” One of them says. “John keeps asking me to dance.”

“I saw!” The other one giggles. “What an ass. He had his chance.”

Kara removes her hand from her mouth, looking at her. They both nod, keeping quiet.

“Yeah, like…” It sounds like one’s going through their purse. “You weren’t interested before and now it’s the holidays and realized your dick’s all alone…” The words come out funny and Lena knows the woman is talking while putting on lipstick.

She’s going to have to redo her own. The thought makes her leg shift and she bites her lip. She wasn’t kidding when she said she was close.

By the look on Kara’s face, she was too.

“Ignore him. Dance with Leo, that’ll really piss him off.” They both laugh. “Let’s go to the other bar. Those drinks are stronger.”

They move towards the door. “Well yeah ’cause the guy there can’t stop staring at your-”

The door closes and they move again, faster and faster and faster until Lena, then Kara, comes, swallowing each other’s moans.

Clothes return to their normal positions as they breathe each other in.

Kara leans against her. “You leave first. I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

Lena nods. Neither of them move.

A kiss against her cheek. “Happy Anniversary.” Kara whispers.

“Happy Anniversary.”

//

Kara turns Lena’s shower on, hissing when the water scalds the bruises.

It’s been a tough week. Emergency after emergency had her flying around almost non-stop as she had to deal with a fire here, an explosion there, robberies, weapons, crashes and the like. She’d been stretched thin and her exhaustion during battle yesterday proved it when she blew out her powers to stop an alien, though not before he had the chance to beat her up.

Add that to the triple lecture she’d gotten from Alex, Lena and J’onn about being so reckless coupled with every part of her body aching, and Kara almost wants to lie down and sleep for a hundred years, if she wasn’t so terrified of being left behind again.

Tears begin to fall as she leans her forehead against the wall, shuddering breaths echoing as she hits her fist on the tile and tries to hold it in.

Kara starts when the shower door opens, not having heard when she entered the bathroom and she turns around to fall into Lena’s waiting arms. Kara cries into her neck, Lena’s arms solid around her as she kisses any part of Kara she can reach.

Lena’s mumbling comforting nonsense as Kara’s tears slow and a fond feeling breaks through the sadness as Kara remembers the first time she cried in front of Lena, how her response was _I’m not good at saying the right thing but I’m going to try and I’m going to hold you until you feel better_.

It had worked and Lena had realized that words didn’t matter so long as she was _there_.

Kara leans back, bodies still flush, and she’s thankful that all remnants of snot and tears are immediately washed away.

Lena’s hands cup her face, thumbs brushing under her eyes to catch any forming tears.

“I’m sorry.” Lena sounds pained. “I’m so sorry.”

Kara shakes her head, hands coming up to hold Lena’s. “It’s not you. It’s _not_. It’s just…everything this week.”

“Is there something I can do?” Lena smoothes out her wet hair with one hand before returning to Kara’s cheek. “Anything. Please?”

Kara shakes her head. “You know I just want you here.”

“Always.” She’s adamant.

Lena kisses her, a promise. There’s something else in the kiss. Something needy and wild.

It’s fear. Lena’s afraid.

Something squeezes inside Kara, knowing how scared Lena must have been watching the fight yesterday. Her hands are behind Lena’s neck as she pulls her closer. “I’m okay. I’m fine, I’m here.”

There’s a strangled sound as Lena pushes her against the tile, mindful of the bruises on her back. Her hands are on Kara’s hips and her mouth is on Kara’s breasts, sucking.

Kara moans, the feeling so _sharp_ when she doesn’t have her powers.

Lena moves further down until she’s on her knees and her tongue is swiping through Kara’s sex faster than she can think.

Kara’s hips flutter as she breathes fast, groaning when Lena lifts her leg onto her shoulder, spreading Kara so she could reach more of her.

Hands hold firm to wet black hair as Lena’s tongue moves hard and fast and Kara’s coming in no time, making a harsh sound that’s loud throughout the bathroom.

Lena doesn’t stop. Her tongue drinks in as much of Kara as she can before she moves to suck on Kara’s clit, making eye contact and Kara is helpless at the sight and pushed into a second orgasm.

Lena stands up, kissing along her jaw line when Kara feels two fingers circling her entrance before pressing inside.

Kara shudders, moaning Lena’s name as her fingers are relentless. Hands splay out beside her in a futile effort to get a grip on the wall while Lena’s other hand rolls her nipple, and Kara’s moan is swallowed by Lena as she comes again.

It goes on and on until after the fifth time, Kara’s legs are jelly and she’s far too sensitive to continue.

She puts her hand above Lena’s. “I can’t.” Lena stops and Kara groans when she removes her fingers in a rush.

Lena’s frantic. “Did I hurt you? Oh God, Kara I’m so sorry-”

Kara shushes her, hands finding Lena’s hips and smiling.

“No, no, that was… _wow_. I just won’t be able to walk out of here if you go on.”

“Oh.” Lena sounds pleased and Kara laughs.

They finish up their shower in silence. They wash each other’s hair and Lena goes gently over every mark on her body with soap. When they’re all dry and wrapped up in the ridiculously comfy towels Lena loves, Kara hugs her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks.

Lena’s head is on her shoulder. “I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“I do.” Kara whispers. “I really, really do.”

//

Kara answers on the second ring and a voice has never been sweeter to Lena’s ears.

“Hey! One sec.” Kara tells her. “Tell Winn I want two large Hawaiians, extra sauce.” A pause. “And garlic bread.”

Lena smiles and feels like she’s home.

It’s a few more seconds before she hears. “Sorry, hi!”

“Hi.” Her lips twitch. “Am I interrupting?”

“You? Never. Winn’s just ordering lunch for the stakeout team before we leave in a bit. Are you back at the hotel already?”

“More like finally.” Lena shifts under the covers on the bed and glances around the lavish hotel suite. “I’ve been jetlagged since I landed and he still insisted on showing me around London. I’m lucky it isn’t morning yet.”

“Did you tell him you’ve been to London plenty of times while you were at boarding school?”

Lena laughs as she places another pillow behind her head. She hopes the added comfort plus the sound of Kara’s voice will help her drift off into much needed sleep. “I didn’t. He’s the type of man who would take way too much pleasure imagining you in an all girls private school.”

“That’s… _ew_.” Lena can picture Kara’s scrunched face and bites back a smile.

“Exactly. Besides, he’s a potential business partner. And a valuable one. If he wants to talk lucrative investments over drinks and loud music, I’ll bite the bullet.”

“Hey, that’s my job.” Kara teases and they both laugh.

It’s quiet for a bit. “Where are you?” Lena asks. “The DEO’s usually loud.”

“I’m in that hallway on the fourth floor that’s always deserted.”

Her brows furrow. “Why’s it always empty?”

She hears Kara shift. “Well, Alex says it’s haunted but I think she says that because it annoys J’onn.” There’s a smile in her voice. “It’s just filled with discarded items from a long time ago and no one wants to catalogue them.”

“Ah.” Lena says. She snuggles into the covers, wishing Kara were there and yawns.

“Am I keeping you?” Kara sounds worried. “I should hang up.”

“No, don’t.” Lena rushes out. “Your voice is comforting.” She hears a breath on the phone. “And I’m still too wound up from the flight to fall asleep.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you.” Kara apologizes for the umpteenth time. There’s a hesitation and then “I could have helped tire you out.”

Lena gasps, adjusts her legs under the covers. “Yeah, you certainly are good at that.”

“What if-?” Kara stops. “Would you…?”

Lena kicks the covers off of her, the sudden warmth between her legs making it too hot. “Are you asking me to touch myself, Kara?”

“Do you want that?” Kara says.

“Ask me.” Lena tells her.

Kara breathes deep. “I want to hear you touch yourself.” She whispers.

Lena moans, fingers slipping inside her shorts and underwear to feel her damp folds.

She hears a short static sound, wonders how tight Kara’s grip on the phone is. “Tell me what you’re doing.” Her voice is soft and drawn.

“I’m teasing my clit the way you always do.”

“Are you…?”

“I’m so wet, Kara.” Lena hears a breathy little moan that’s quickly cut off and she remembers that Kara’s at the DEO.

That Kara’s _listening_ to her get off at the DEO. Lena groans unabashed.

“Lena.” Kara whines. “Tell me.”

Lena grins. “I thought about how if anyone saw you on the phone right now, they’d have no idea what you were listening to.”

She hears Kara gulp. “ _Rao_.”

“I need to use my fingers now.”

Kara’s response is immediate. “Imagine they’re mine.”

Lena’s hips cant at the touch and Kara’s words. “I always do.”

Kara doesn’t quite cover her moan this time. “I want to hear you.”

She can’t help but oblige, fingers moving in and out as her palm puts pressure on her clit. She lets Kara hear every noise of pleasure, wants Kara to know exactly what she can do to Lena when she’s not even in the room.

“Kara, I’m going…I’m gonna…”

“Come for me.” Kara grunts, voice like gravel and Lena comes loud in Kara’s ear.

Lena’s fingers move without rhythm as she stops shaking, Kara whispering comforts.

The line is quiet as they listen to each other’s breathing even out.

“So,” Kara starts, “is this a particularly long business trip?”

Lena laughs, exhales when she removes her finger. “Just a few days more.”

“Good.” Kara says. “If it was much longer, I might have to come join you.”

“On second thought, you know how uncertain these deals can be. I have to stay until it’s finished and who knows how long that can take…”

//

They’ve barely finished dinner –Kara even about to suggest dessert- when Lena gets up and disappears to her bedroom without warning, returning a minute later with a package.

 _I want to feel your hands on me_ is all Lena says before sliding the box towards Kara on the dining table.

Kara takes one look and suddenly has a different kind of dessert in mind.

They’re in the bedroom and she can’t stop staring at it. It doesn’t look like Kara thought it would. The longer part is like any other strap on, any other _glittery purple_ strap on, except there were no straps and there was actually a curved part that would go inside Kara when she wears it.

Kara feels the smaller side and notices the ridges.

“It’s supposed to please both of us.” Lena says, walking towards her. She takes the toy. “This,” Lena points to the end of the smaller side, “is to hit your g-spot while you hold it in and the ridges are for rubbing against your clit.” Kara’s mouth is dry as she looks at the toy and sees that the placement makes sense. When she looks back at her, Lena’s smirking. “And this longer side is-”

Kara nods. She knows where that goes. Can picture it inside Lena right now, in fact.

She grabs Lena’s hand, the one holding the toy. “Help me put it in?”

“Oh yes.” Lena mutters.

They shed their clothes, placing them on the chair before Lena leans up to kiss her, one hand holding the toy and the other between Kara’s legs, making sure she’s wet.

Kara’s squirming, gasping into Lena’s mouth before she pulls back, a devilish gleam in her eyes as Lena sucks on her fingers. “I think that’ll do.” She guides the toy to Kara’s entrance and at her signal, inserts it.

It sinks into her and Kara bits her lip. She clenches her muscles just enough to hold it in place, feels the end of it stroking inside her and ridges on the outside almost touching her. Kara looks down and loses her breath.

It’s quite a sight. The toy sticking out of her seemingly attached to nothing and Lena’s hand on the shaft.

“Wow.” Lena whispers then hurriedly lays on the bed, legs spread and finger quirking as she says _come here_.

Kara’s in between Lena’s legs in no time and she reaches over to fumble through the drawer of the bedside table. She touches a book and a newly purchased pair of handcuffs that made her tear up when she saw Lena bought them before coming across the bottle of lube.

She pours a liberal amount of it in her hand and strokes the shaft up and down, making sure it’s well coated. The sight makes Lena’s heart pick up speed and when Kara looks up, continues the strokes and winks at her, Lena lets out a heady moan.

“ _Kara_.” Her legs open even more, as if Kara were confused about where to go. “I want you inside me.”

The bottle drops off the side of the bed and Kara’s on top of Lena, kissing her as the shaft bounces against Lena’s belly.

Kara pulls back, readies the shaft against her and when Lena’s legs wrap around her waist, pushes inside.

They both shudder, Lena at the toy and Kara at the feeling of being inside her, how every movement of Lena’s sex causes the toy to stroke against her own wall, to tremble against her clit.

She bottoms out and stays there, allowing Lena to get accustomed. Kara holds herself up with both hands, kisses Lena’s jaw as the woman’s arms come around her neck, and begins to move.

It’s…it’s incredible.

It’s not the same as being inside Lena herself but it’s new, how every thrust affects both of them. How Lena pulling her in and quivering makes the toy find Kara’s g-spot, which makes her go faster and leaves Lena shaking…

It’s a vicious cycle. One she’s more than happy to never find her way out of.

Lena looks stunning. Eyes and mouth open as she looks at Kara, breasts moving up and down in a way that makes Kara’s brain go a little fuzzy but also worry if that hurts until Lena kisses her.

Kara brings a hand to Lena’s clit to makes circles and Lena cries out.

“Fuck!” Kara doesn’t know which one of them said it, too fixated on Lena meeting her thrusts and how the stimulation from the toy is overwhelming.

She can tell Lena’s going to come soon. Can see it in her eyes, how her breathing changes when she’s close and gets a little quieter. Kara speeds up the circles on Lena’s clit and she comes, hips arching off the bed and mouth open in a silent scream.

Kara holds her, going a slow pace to ease her down until she pulls out of her completely.

She’s quiet for a few seconds before “Hands and knees?”

Lena moans, turning over.

Kara’s inside her again, feeling it go deeper this time and Rao, she’s so close.

“Touch yourself.” She tells her and Lena’s head buries into the pillow as she does so.

Her hands fall to the tattoo on Lena’s back. Fingers tracing over subtly raised skin where Kara can feel the ink.

She gets rougher than usual at the sight, the tattoo igniting something primal inside her. Never, _ever_ , rough enough that she could accidentally hurt Lena but her hips move with an urgency that has Lena struggling to keep up.

She just likes the tattoo, is all.

 _Really_ likes it. She imagines running her tongue over the design and has to clench her muscles as a rush of wetness makes the toy almost slip out of her.

The next time Lena moves her hips in a way that makes the toy rub Kara’s clit and g-spot, she comes, shivering against Lena’s back as she does her best to keep moving.

Lena comes soon after, laying down on her stomach when it’s over.

Kara’s molded to her, brushing Lena’s hair away and kissing the back of her neck, tiny hairs damp with sweat. “Have I ever told you how much I love your tattoo?”

She can’t see Lena’s face but Kara can tell she’s smiling. “Only every time.”

Another kiss. “Well I really love it.”

Lena lays her cheek against the pillow to look at her, not able to turn more with Kara still inside her. “Is it possible for you to get one yourself?”

“I don’t know.” Kara answers honestly. “I could get one under red sun lamps or maybe even kryptonite-” Lena swats her side, “sorry. But it’ll probably heal the moment I’m back to full strength.”

She can tell Lena’s thinking. “What if the ink itself was different? Like made from alien materials?”

That hadn’t occurred to her before. “You could be onto something.”

Lena smiles, pleased with herself. “If you’re interested, I could work on it.”

Kara slides the toy out of both them this time, turns Lena over and cuddles into her arms. “I’ll think about it. Thank you.”

Lena smiles and kisses the top of Kara’s head. “Do you know what you’d want?”

Kara thinks of her family crest, of the many Kryptonian symbols whose meanings don’t have English counterparts. Words that could capture what her parents mean to her, her dead planet, the incomparable kindness and compassion of Alex and Eliza, the goofiness of her friends…

The indescribable feeling that overtakes her whenever she sees Lena.

“I might have an idea. Would you…I’d like it if you were the one who tattoos me.”

Lena swallows, brushes Kara’s hair away from her face. “I’d be honored.”

Kara looks at her, smiling softly. Lena smiles back.

Their lips meet in the middle and they hum.

**Author's Note:**

> For images of Kara's blue dress and Lena's lingerie, check out this link: https://zor-elluthor.tumblr.com/post/167627080412/these-outfits-made-writing-certain-scenes-in-my
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought? I've never done anything like this before.  
> Have a good one!


End file.
